Finding Her DJ
by Flora Perendie
Summary: Shortly after being released from her long interm in the hospital, Rin rediscovers a reason to live - with some help. RinxHaru, T for kisses and some adult themes. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the character, and I don't own the song either. Song used: God is a DJ by Pink

Note: This chapter is rated **T** for some implied adult themes and a few kisses.

A/N: Finally, something that doesn't have an OC! lol This is the first time I've written anything with Rin in it, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =)

* * *

Rin had never been the kind of girl who went along with the norm of society. Even within her own family she was an outcast because of the cruse that had been placed on her at the time of her birth. Life was never easy for her, but she did what she could with it, no matter where her actions took her.

"_I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high  
Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes"_

It was fairly in the morning when Rin pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. She pulled on her favorite vest and skirt combination then topped it off with one of the many necklaces that Haru had given her over the past few months. She was giving herself a final check in the mirror when Kagura stepped into the doorway behind her.

"_Now I see the world as a candy store  
With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore"_

"Where are you going this time?" the younger girl asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Rin answered with a shrug. "I'll be back tonight, though."

Kagura nodded slowly then stood up straight in the doorway. "Be careful," she said. "Akito's been trying to keep the Jyuunishi close for the past few weeks."

"_Like Mommy I love you  
Daddy I hate you  
Brother I need you  
Lover, hey 'fuck you'"_

Rin rolled her eyes as she turned to face her younger cousin. "I know that already," she in a very unamused tone of voice. "Just because I was in the hospital doesn't mean people didn't tell me what was going on around here."

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Kagura replied, meeting Rin's glare with an even stare. "You only got out of the hospital a few days ago – you shouldn't even be going out."

"I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself," Rin said as she walked past Kagura into the hall.

"_I can see everything here with my third eye  
Like the blue in the sky"_

With a sigh, Kagura followed Rin to the door. She watched as her older cousin pulled on a pair of sensible – well, sensible for Rin anyway – shoes then grabbed her small purse.

"Dinner's at 7 tonight," Kagura told her, not daring to say anything else at this point.

"I'll try and be home by then," Rin replied as she stepped outside into the bright sunlight.

"_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music"_

The streets of Tokyo were much busier than Rin would have expected for a Thursday morning. Seeing all the kids running around the streets, though, she realized that she shouldn't have expected a smaller crowd since most of the local schools had given their students the week off. It seemed that all of them were taking full advantage of the warm weather of May, as most of them were dressed in little more than she was. Even the adults wandering the streets seemed to have been affected by the change in weather, as most of them were smiling and laughing for no particular reason as she passed.

"_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it"_

One thing that bothered her, though, as she walked through the streets was that all of the young couples of the city seemed to be out. No matter which way she looked, her eyes found couples holding hands, kissing while they thought no one was looking, sharing a cool drink at little cafés... It was sickening to watch all the displays of affection – she felt like she was going to get a cavity just from seeing how sweet all of them were.

It didn't help matters at all that she saw her face every time she looked at the girl in a happy couple. And, to make matters worse, she saw Haru's face every time she looked at the boy holding that happy girl for too long.

"_I've been the girl – middle finger in the air –  
Unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care"_

Hoping to get away from the happy couples for just a few minutes, Rin quickened her pace as she headed to the nearest park – and immediately regretted the decision once she arrived. The couples had taken over the park, every single square inch of it. If they weren't lying on a blanket in the grass and enjoying a picnic, they were sitting on one of the park benches, cuddling and kissing in the shade of a large tree.

Growling under her breath, Rin sat down at the end of one of the benches. The couple on the other end seemed blissfully ignorant of her presence for some time, then both looked over as the girl pointed toward her. Rin refused to look at them, her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed as well. When they continued to gawk, she finally glared over at them. The girl jumped and immediately got to her feet, pulling her boyfriend with her. Rin smirked to herself then leaned back against the bench and closed her eyes, enjoying the sunlight on her face.

"_So open your mouth and stick out your tongue  
You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done"_

For the next few hours, no one really bothered Rin as she soaked up the sun from her spot on the bench. She could always feel when someone's eyes fell on her, and her eyes would flick open quickly. Some of them looked as if they wanted to approach her, or perhaps use the other end of the bench she was occupying, but all of them left shortly after a warning glare from her. A few onlookers from nearby blankets and benches were disgusted by her actions, but none of them let it show after the first time Rin caught them rolling their eyes at her.

"_So find a new lifestyle  
A new reason to smile  
Look for Nirvana  
Under the strobe lights"_

It was almost inevitable that she would fall asleep there. Even as sleep threatened to overtake her, she refused to lie down and accept defeat. She heard a few snickers from passersby, but she ignored them when they didn't stop to harass her. She sighed softly to herself, content with the situation she was in for the first time in many, many months.

"_Sequins and sex dreams  
You whisper to me  
There's no reason to cry"_

Her dreams wandered through her memories, bringing up the happier images of her childhood, along with the few happier moments she'd experienced since the beginning of middle school. She remembered playing with the other children of the Jyuunishi, the smiling faces that greeted her every time she returned to Kagura's house at night, those few stolen moments with Haru... She forced herself to linger on those moments the longest, seeing as she could no longer afford to be with him. Haru had enough troubles without her adding to them, and so her memories would have to make due until she could find a way to break the curse that held them both captive and bound to Akito.

She was vaguely aware of the fact that there were tears running down her cheeks as she slept. Or maybe she was crying in her dreams? It was difficult for her to tell for sure, but one way or another, she was crying, and she didn't like it. If she didn't stop soon...

"Rin?"

"_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music"_

Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight quickly. Trying to catch her breath a bit, she turned toward the source of the voice that had spoken to her. Haru smiled as her eyes settled on him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still smiling. "You were crying in your sleep."

Cursing under her breath, she quickly wiped away any traces of her tears. "Nothing," she replied tersely. "I'm perfectly fine."

Haru frowned slightly as he watched her look away. "You don't like fine," he said.

"_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it"_

Rin sighed, keeping her gaze away from his. "It doesn't matter what you think," she replied. "I made it here fine and I can make it back just fine. So why don't you go back home?"

"You think I came here to bring you back?" Haru asked slowly.

"That's usually why people come looking for me," she said with a huff.

"I'm not people Rin – I'm me."

"_You take what you get and you get what you give  
I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live"_

Holding back a sigh, she slowly turned her face back to him. "What do you want if you didn't come to bring me back then?" she asked.

Another smile crept over Haru's face, making her melt just a little inside. He always looked so wonderful when he smiled. "I came to see if you wanted some company," he answered.

"If I'd wanted company, I would've asked for it." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms even tighter across her chest.

"If you didn't want _my_ company, though, you would've gotten up and walked away by now." His smile slowly became a smirk as her eyes widened slightly.

"_I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin  
Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin"_

"Maybe I'm just humoring you," she replied, trying to harden her face and finding it damn near impossible to do.

"Maybe," he agreed, "but you're not the kind of person who does that. You and I both know that."

Frustrated, she looked away quickly. It seemed impossible that he would still know how to get to her after all this time, after the trouble and pain she went through to push him away. She sighed at the thought. "Just leave me alone," she said softly.

"_If God Is a DJ... If God  
If God is a DJ (life is a dance floor)  
Get your ass on the dance floor"_

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, resting his hand on her shoulder gently.

She shrugged, trying to get his hand off, but found he wasn't going to let go without more effort on her part. "I don't care what you want," she said. "I want to be left alone right now, so go."

Haru was undeterred by her words and gently wrapped both of his arms around her shoulder. She jumped and tried to pull away, but he held her tight. "That's not what you used to say," he whispered in her ear.

"_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music"_

Shivering, she shook her head. "It doesn't matter about before," she whispered back. "That's over now, end of story."

"It's not over Rin – I know it's not. If it was really over, you'd have run the moment you heard my voice. So don't tell me it's over, it just makes you a liar."

Rin bit her lip, but refused to look at him. "We can't, Haru, it's too dangerous now."

"I don't care," he whispered even softer, pressing his lips against her ear softly. "I love you, and that's all I care about."

"_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor_

_You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it"_

"I..." Rin faltered, not knowing how to proceed. On the one hand, she wanted to protect Haru, and the easiest way to do that was by keeping him away. At the same time, she missed him, more than she would ever admit, and wanted nothing more than to tell him that. She chewed on her lower lip as she thought, barely noticing that Haru had pulled her into his lap and had begun to nuzzle her neck.

"You what?" he asked quietly, kissing her neck softly.

Biting down on her lower lip, she moaned softly. "Haru," she whispered. "I..."

"_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music"_

He kissed her neck one more time then looked at her, smiling. "You what?" he asked again.

"I love you," she whispered quietly, slowly smiling back at him.

"_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor"_

Haru chuckled and pulled her even closer. "Took you long enough," he murmured.

Rin looked down at him, an eyebrow raised in question. "Excuse me?"

"_You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it"_

He looked up at her and smirked. "I knew there was no way you could resist me for long," he answered, cocky and confident.

She laughed then smirked in reply to his. "We'll see if you say that for much longer after tonight."

"That a promise?" he asked, his smirk widening.

"Maybe," she replied, "if you're lucky."


End file.
